


Behind those scary thunders, you're safe in my arms.

by MinSungEnthusiast



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jisung is very scared of thunders, M/M, Newbie - Freeform, Rainy Days, cutie jisung, im not that good i know it, lee know is a cutie too???, minsung is life, so lame, so short, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSungEnthusiast/pseuds/MinSungEnthusiast
Summary: Shh, you're safe in my arms.orJisungs a scaredy cat when it comes to thunders and minho is to the rescue!





	Behind those scary thunders, you're safe in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry sorry
> 
> Lame and short + grammatical errors
> 
> Posted in Wattpad @Quilliope. I didn't plagiarise or smth.

a loud bang from the outside striked from afar, it was raining cats and dogs as the place is now full of fog. On the other side, here's the squirrel-like boy hugging his knees. He's trembling violently as his face was pressed against his knees.

He's suppressing all of the tears that gathered on his eye, he can't be scared. He's a big boy now. But then a loud bang striked again together with its flashing sharp light. The thunder made jisung flinch as he now sobbed hard, hugging his knees even tighter.

Minho's shuffling on the kitchen right now. He's wearing a tshirt and boxers only. His dried throat made him lead himself to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

The brunette noticed that it's raining hard with a loud bangs in it (loud bangs: thunder)  
He looked on the floor for almost 3 minutes as he remembered that jisung is scared of rain and thunders.

He made an upright position and proceeded to jisung's room. He knocked for a few times but no one's answering it. Before he attempt to knock again, the door swung open, revealing jisung with red, swollen eyes and puffed cheek. Obviously, from crying.

The older didn't hesitate before scooping jisung in a bone crashing hug. He just love him so much that he can't stand him seeing like this.

the younger felt so secured, still shaking but a bit calmed. Minho's here. His hyung is here. He's now safe.

"Are you okay, baby? I am here already. You're safe." The brunette reassured with a hand rubbing on jisung's back. The younger opened his mouth to reply but then, his words are nowhere to be found. He felt his throat that it is very dry.

A loud bang striked again that made jisung squeaked and flinch at the same time on minho's arms. He started sobbing again, burying his face on the crook of minho's neck.

The brunette pulled away and put an arm on jisung's knees and a hand on his back, he carried the younger like a bride as he brought him to his soft bed.

03.25am

Minho was ready to leave jisung after an hour of wrapping his leg and arm around him, looking out for him and sticking a smile on his face.

Before he could ever leave, jisung gripped on his shirt, pulling him down. "hyung, s-stay with m-me..." jisung said with a "requesting" tone, shooting a puppy eyes on him.

Minho couldnt deny that his boyfriend is cute, what else could he do?

The older sat down, reaching for jisung's phone and his airpods. He put the other one on jisung's ear and one for himself. He punched the softest song he know in the screen as he lay down, he puts jisung's head on his neck, wrapping an arm on him. "Good night, sungie. You're safe in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry dudes. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
